


Date

by sunflower1343



Series: Therapy [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: Asami and Takaba take advantage of a night alone.





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> A short, quick Therapy smut, and a crack omake included as chapter two. They were separate on my LJ but they really go hand in hand.  
> Originally posted Oct 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito finally had a night off and he was totally bored. And horny. Especially horny. So when he heard the front door open and click shut with no other sound, he knew exactly who it was and exactly what he wanted. He even had an excuse to push himself right where he wanted to be, so he strolled out into the hall to admonish his lover. Asami was toeing off his shoes. It was worth a moment to just stop and take in the lean muscular form in the middle of a mundane task. Asami glanced up, amused. "See something you're interested in?"

Akihito felt his cheeks redden, and his embarrassment at getting caught staring made his voice a little harsh when he delivered his lines. "Aren't you supposed to say something when you walk in the door? It's only common courtesy."

Like clockwork, Asami padded toward him in slippered feet and stopped just short of him, looming over him, staring down, examining him. He stared back up with a slightly defiant tilt of his chin. Asami smiled a little and took that extra step that pushed him against the wall. His hands came up to grasp Akihito's waist and holding him firmly, bent his head down so his mouth was right next to Akihito's ear.

"I'm home," he murmured in a deep voice that shook Akihito's bones. "Where are the others?"

So close to what he wanted... Akihito pulled his thoughts back together to answer the question. "Fei had that appointment at the Chinese embassy tonight. He didn't know how late he'd be. Tao has a study group."

He tilted his head, rubbing his cheek against Asami's and slipped his arms around Asami's neck. "That means we're alone."

He barely had time to finish the sentence before Asami's mouth sealed his shut in a kiss that made his brain have a shutdown and turned on autopilot. One hand fisted in Asami's thick hair, the other frantically worked at his silk tie. The hands on him went to his shirt, scattering buttons on the floor in their haste to get at the flesh underneath. Callused fingers found a hardened nipple, pinching it so he moaned into the mouth dominating his. The other hand jerked his pants down low enough to enclosed him in its heated grip, the strokes rough and fast. 

His hands went to Asami's pants, tugging the zipper down, plunging a hand inside to grasp the hardened cock and pull it out, working it in quick strokes. He tried desperately to reach the back pocket of his jeans. Asami's hand dropped from his nipple to his ass, pulling the tube from his pants. Asami ripped the cap off with his teeth, then his grip closed on the tube, squirting a handful of the cool gel between them onto his and Akihito's fingers. 

Akihito grabbed Asami's cock again, rubbing it, coating it, slicking it up. He turned to the wall and pressed himself back against Asami's hard body. He could feel the lines of Asami's muscles through the back of his thin shirt. Asami pushed him harder into the wall. One slippery hand fisted Akihito's cock, the other working long slick fingers in and out of his ass. 

He cried out as they were replace by Asami's cock, pushing slowly but mercilessly into him, always opening him wider than expected. When it was finally seated deeply inside there was a brief pause, and he felt the relief that always came from their joining these days. They were one once again, as it should be. The warm sigh in his hair told him his feelings were shared. 

He rubbed slightly against the heavy warmth of Asami's body, feeling the need to be even closer, feeling the need to be fucked raw. Alone of all people Asami would understand both and take care of him. 

As if hearing his thoughts, Asami pulled back and began to fuck him, hard, driving him against the rough plaster, his cheek scraping against it before Asami's left arm came up and cushioned his head. The thrusts increased, Akihito moving his hips frantically to push his cock through Asami's slippery right hand that was still enclosing it. Asami's hand tightened to the point of pain. It only egged Akihito on. Their bodies were straining, trying to crawl inside each others. It was hard and it was violent and Akihito felt a release building he only gained from sex like this. 

Asami's forehead was on his arm next to his, his lips on his temple, his breath hot as they slammed into each other. Akihito turned his head and met his wild eyes and watched them soften just for an instant. They slid into a kiss, tongues pulling at each other, speaking without words and that frantic need to devour returned. The beast in his lover clamped teeth hard on the side of his neck, pain and pleasure at it rushing through him and sending him over the edge. A stream rose up inside him in answer and and he jerked helplessly in Asami's hands, coming against the wall, squeezing Asami's cock in a grip that had him moaning Akihito's name and flooding him with hot semen.

They both leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down into a heap on the floor, their bodies still connected, Akihito in Asami's lap. 

Cum was running out of him all over Asami's clothes and the floor and he started laughing. "Welcome home. I was going to suggest a date, but where's your incentive now? You've already gotten the payoff."

He felt Asami smile against his neck. "There's always the promise of more. Do you want to go out and do something? I'd rather stay in." He flexed his hips suggestively, making the point of exactly where the "in" was that he'd like to stay.

Akihito couldn't prevent a small moan from escaping as he felt the cock inside him start to harden again. "God. How can you keep going like this? Is one of the drugs you're running Viagra?"

Asami tilted Akihito's head all the way back and looked down on his face. "You're better than any drug will ever be."

Asami's lips lowered and brushed against his softly, his tongue coming out to lick and taste him again. He opened himself completely to him, losing himself to the passion a second time there on the floor of the entrance hall. This time Asami's clothes ended up in tatters, Akihito shredding them as he rode him to completion. 

Just as they should have been relaxing in the glow of the aftermath, Asami suddenly sat up, his arms around Akihito. "Come on. Let's go out."

Akihito raised his head and looked at him in disbelief. "Go out? Now? I can barely walk. Unless you're planning on hiring a wheelchair..."

Asami smiled sweetly. At least he pretended to. It didn't really work. "I'll just have to carry you then." 

He stood, still holding Akihito. 

"W-wait! Our clothes...the mess..."

"That's what maids are for."

 

\--

 

Tao got home shortly before 1:00 am. His eyes widened at the sight awaiting him. The foyer was trashed. Remains of clothing were strewn about. The walls and the floor were stained. The table that usually held messages and mail had its legs askew, as if a too heavy weight had been set upon it. The vase it normally held was lying cracked on the floor, water and flower petals scattered. The mess continued up the stairs as far as his eyes could see.

Feilong stepped through the door behind him. 

Tao looked up as his father burst into laughter. "What's so funny? It looks like an earthquake hit. What happened here?"

Feilong slung his arm over Tao's shoulders. "It looks like your Uncle Ryuichi took your Uncle Akihito out on a date."

"A date? It looks like they didn't even make it out of the house."

"No," Feilong said laughing as they headed up the stairs, "they never do." 

 

~end~


	2. Three Little Maids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Date" made me wonder what working in that house would be like... if you were a BL fangirl. A crack omake resulted. The characters within are fictional, though any resemblance to certain people on my LJ friend list is completely intentional.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

Cook poured the steaming tea into three cups and set them on the breakfast bar. She heard a commotion outside the kitchen and looked at the clock. 9:00 am, right on time as usual.

The three maids walked in from the cold and stopped dead at the sight of the cups awaiting them.

The petite black-haired one looked suspicious. "It must be bad this time."

The younger blond only looked intrigued. "Was it Takaba-san? Did you get to see any of it?"

The older blond smacked her. "Down girl." She leaned over and whispered, "Maybe we finally got some video."

The three were lost in their dreams until Cook ran her wooden spoon along their heads like she was Lionel Hampton.

They ducked and grabbed their tea, which was made perfectly of course. Cook did, after all, work for Liu Feilong.

"Where should we start?" The dark-haired one pretended to be all business, but they could see the "OH FEILONG'S ROOM OH PLEASE PLEASE PULEEEEEZE!" in her eyes. The other two looked at each other. They'd caught her dressing up in his clothes and rolling around on his bed, moaning in Italian.

She shot them a dirty look, knowing what they were thinking. 

"I saw YOU," and she pointed at the youngest, "wearing Takaba's camouflage underwear on your head and shouting "Man the torpedoes!"

The girl failed to look ashamed, and with dreamy eyes checked to make sure there was no olive green showing inside her skirt's waistband.

The accuser spun around "And YOU" she pointed at the older blond, "I've seen petting and whispering sweet nothings to Asami's gun collection. I even saw you lick the barrel of his Glock."

The accused licked her lips. "He has a sweet pistol. What can I say?"

Cook played an encore.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Dammit! OK, OK! Where to?"

Cook pointed at the hallway. "It starts in the foyer. Don't worry about the table. I'm getting that fixed. Then just follow the trail up the stairs. Throw the clothes out. Here's some extra stain remover.

They picked up the supplies and headed for the hall. The youngest was bouncy. "The stairs! They used the stairs! That's almost as good as the car!"

The oldest smiled with glee. "It's actually better, because one of my cameras is in the chandelier in the main hall. It had to have captured everything."

They raced to get a stepladder and the eldest shot up it to claim the prize. But when she came down the steps her face was pale. 

"What?" said the brunette. "You look like....No. Oh no."

"Yes."

She showed them the note.

_I have the film. I didn't realize they still made film canisters this large. This should be interesting._

_Asami_

 

\--

 

Three little maids thought they could capture  
Fei and Asami lost in rapture  
Suddenly the victim is the captor  
Three little maids were we.  
(We thought it best to flee.)

 

(With deepest apologies to Gilbert and Sullivan)

 

~end~


End file.
